


【翻译】Bruising/伤痕

by oneappleaday



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneappleaday/pseuds/oneappleaday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>（文艺版：）Bruce不明白为什么Tony那么信任他，自从Hulk的意外之后没人对他抱有这种程度的信任。直到跟Loki的外星人一战之后，Tony终于让Bruce明白了一些事。<br/>（通俗版：）吃完烤肉以后他们回Stark大厦搞了一发。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Bruising/伤痕

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bruising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/401598) by [Sonora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonora/pseuds/Sonora). 



> Did the translation on 2012. Originally posted on www.movietvslash.com  
> 2012年翻译，原发表于随缘居，因随缘居无法登陆，放到AO3归档。

Bruce Banner知道Tony Stark半点都不关心阿拉伯烤肉。

当然了，这位亿万富翁邀请了所有人共进晚餐，在情况多少得到控制以后——Loki被Thor的雷神之锤锁在了战舰上，Fury的宣传人员完全并有技巧地将媒体的注意力从小组成员身上转移到了被外星人破坏的狼藉场面上，Bruce花了极大极大的力气勉力维持着那冥思的监狱，将他的另一个自我安全地锁了起来。

Bruce知道，Tony不关心他花了多大的力气控制住…另一个自我。他从一看到对方时就知道，自从Tony见到他开始，他眼中闪烁的好奇如此清楚和明显。但在今天之前，Bruce会说这个亿万富翁不过是好奇、孩子气又有点傻，想要看到他的另一个自我——他的巨大的愤怒的绿色怪物，这个军火商万分欣喜地期盼着。

今天…在虫洞事件之后…好吧，Bruce觉得没有那么简单。关于Tony Stark的任何事都不会真正的简单和一目了然。

因此他知道为什么这位军火商对阿拉伯烤肉半点都不关心。

但是，他真正关心的东西…让他放弃则非常非常的困难。

现在整个小组都在这儿了，在沉默中吃着东西，没人知道该对其他人说些什么。唯一在这个兵荒马乱的小晚宴中没有身着制服的人，美国队长可能会这么说，就是Bruce自己。反正他的另一个自我也不会欣赏阿拉伯烤肉，说起来挺丢脸的。

这儿的东西真的没那么糟糕。至少在美国来说没那么糟。Bruce曾经走遍中东，吃过无数次这样的大饼三明治。他知道这种东西应该是什么味道，它的味道就是它原来的味道，多点或者少点调味料，于是他自己不甚情愿的味觉就在旁边自作主张了。他想知道其他人以前是不是吃过这玩意，如果这个问题有意义的话。

他们只是很开心自己还活着。

Bruce不确定自己是不是同样的心情。

这时Tony抬头看着他，顺便咬了一口自己的三明治。Bruce不知道为什么Tony把他们带到这儿，为什么这件事该死的重要，为什么Tony一直在拿这个开玩笑，即使是在战争结束以后，为什么Tony那么热情洋溢地让Jarvis找到这个地方并带他们过来，甚至告诉Fury：“闪一边去，好了老爸，我们要一块吃个饭，肯定赶不上宵禁时间回家了，您就忍忍吧。”

Tony也许不关心阿拉伯烤肉，但他有肯定什么目的，Bruce不清楚。

一想到有人要对他先发制人，有人比他更加聪明，就让他心神不安，但同时又令他心醉神迷。

Bruce有很长很长的时间没有这两种感觉哪怕之一了。

Tony还在看着他，还在边吃三明治边看着他，他眼睛里纯然的分析和思索让Bruce忍不住战栗起来。

这位亿万富翁又咬了一口，然后将大饼、肉和酸奶酪混成的满是酱汁的东西整个扔回垫着纸衬的油腻腻的篮子里。“那么，”Tony在一团薄薄的纸巾上擦干净手，淡然而平静地说：“大家今晚都有地方呆了么？因为我知道早前咱们有点棘手的事，但我还是非常愿意举办一场彻夜狂欢。咱们可以光溜溜地打打枕头仗什么的。”他朝Natasha笑，后者只是翻了个白眼。

Bruce不是没有注意到她在桌子下面牵着Clint的手。

在这之后大家都散去了，彷佛打破了沉默的Tony给了他们可以离开的许可。

Clint说他在上东区有间安全屋，在他的手揽住Natasha的腰将她带离餐厅的时候后者甚至没有抗议。她试图掩盖这点，但Bruce知道今天的事件让她受了刺激，挺大的刺激。他觉得自己应该负点责，因为在战舰里他没能阻止另一个家伙把她吓得够呛。但她和Clint都不会让他道歉的，他知道的，他试过了。

队长是第二个离开的，他的大手拍拍Tony的背，说他想在回家的路上顺便去趟医院，想确定伤员的情况，他说纽约之前从未有过这样的灾难，他们也许需要帮助让一切恢复正常。Tony和Bruce都没有提到9.11来纠正他——这位老人今天已经经历了够多糟糕的事了。

Thor多留了一会儿，快速、高效的几口干掉了他的晚餐——他点的东西是其他人的三倍——之后他以一种古怪的优雅之举告了辞。“如诸位能原谅我的仓促离开，我的朋友们，我相信我的弟弟需要我的陪伴。在返回让我们的父亲审判他之前我与他尚有诸多事宜需要讨论，且Fury已证明之前他管束无力。”他的礼仪似乎更像是在指环王的场景里而不是在这样一个寒酸的小酒馆里，Bruce想。从Tony跟Thor道别拳头相撞时露出的扭曲的一点笑容看来，有这种想法的肯定不是他一个。

然后就只剩Bruce和Tony了。

Bruce并不饿——在另一个自我出现之后他都不会饿，他的胃通常因为太过沮丧，连想都不会去想食物——但他一直在吃，像自动控制一样，直到Tony摸出大概1000块左右的钞票丢在桌子上。

“你吃饱了么？”他安静地问。

科学家点点头，将吃了一半的晚餐放下，盯着自己的手。“我，呃，我讨厌强迫别人，但…”

“早就知道了。”Tony回答说，“如果我不想你去就不会提出邀请。”

然后这句话就这么说出来了，让他十分困扰的问题：“你为什么不怕我？”

“就像你说他的。”另一个男人慢慢地答道，同时向他伸出一只手。“另一个家伙不过是你暴露出的一根神经。你，把内在暴露在外。他不过是你的一种表达。”

“没错，但他不是我。他一出来就会杀了你…”

“那为什么他今天帮了我们，Banner？他其实可以把我们全都弄死的…”

Bruce耸耸肩。他也不太明白。落在建筑物上好不伤害到别人，跟小组成员并肩作战，疯狂的一跃去接住钢铁侠…他几乎还记得。这是…是另一个家伙不曾做过的事。“也许比起你们这些人他觉得跟外星人战斗更有意思。”

“当然了，无论如何，要是你愿意就这么想。”Tony回答。他皱着眉回头看向桌子，又加了一张500块在那一小叠上面。“你来吗？我不知道你怎么想，但我真他妈的想洗个澡。我讨厌满身都是战场的味道。”

Tony这会儿步履蹒跚，一路经过纽约警察局和国民警卫队控制下的混乱场面、瓦砾、缅怀的蜡烛和还算完整的墙上突然出现的花。Tony之前并未表现出来，Bruce想知道是不是只是这个男人非常善于掩饰。他因为自己没有受伤而感到愧疚，地球上没什么力量能伤害到Hulk——但Tony是不会接受帮帮助的。

因此Bruce只是慢下脚步，Tony则不得不停下一两次好喘口气。他们返回Stark大厦，在渐落的夜色中那里隐于无形，不受Fury、警察或是媒体的侵扰。

Tony已经让他的工程师将大厦的反应堆跟城市的电网相连。这是他在战斗之后拨出的第一个电话。Bruce十分肯定这是唯一使得曼哈顿中心区不至于陷入黑暗的原因。

他也很肯定如果他问Tony这件事，后者肯定只是一笑了之，说在一切结束之后这种展示会帮助他赢得一些跟联邦政府的清洁能源合同，如此之类的话。在今天他已经看到了这个男人表现出来的无私精神，这会儿没必要取笑他。

电梯正常工作，Tony在一块面板上的嵌入式数字阅读器上键入拇指指纹，将他们带到顶层套房。主卧室被弄的支离破碎，暴露在夜色的寒冷中——你的杰作，伙计，在狠揍Loki的时候。

Bruce却不知怎么还记得当时的情形。他几乎从不记得Hulk的所为。但这一次，这一次他记得。他的胃因为认识到这点而翻搅着，那些模糊的记忆：力量，手中的生命由他喜欢去撕成碎片，纯粹的入迷，布满每一根神经的狂暴得以肆虐狂欢，和放任…

“卧室？”他喘着气问，Tony只是指向一条完好的长长的黑暗走廊。

科学家下一件意识到的事，是自己趴在水池前，跪在地上，紧抓着一尘不染的边缘剧烈喘息。他的喉咙好像着了火，视线漂浮，眼泪充满了眼眶，他不能，他就是不能…

“嘿老兄，咱们可别再来一回了，行吗？”

是Tony，他站在Bruce身后的门口。Bruce闭着眼睛摸到一把厕纸抹去了下巴上的酸涩。“没事，他今天晚上不会再出来了。”他老实地说。他没有愤怒。他没有…现在，他什么感觉也没有。他只感到空虚。“你不必害怕。”

“我不怕他。”Tony说，他走进来，来到一块光滑的玻璃面板前，Bruce意识到那大概是个豪华得可笑的淋浴器。亿万富翁的手指抚过几个小按钮，水从巨大的淋浴喷头下倾斜而出。“我以为现在你已经知道了。”

“你应该怕他。”

“就因为你怕他？这对你又有什么用呢，Banner？”Tony耸耸肩，脱下衬衫，将它丢在洗手间的角落里。他肌肉强健的背后全是大片的青紫。科学家意识到，第一次意识到，穿着装甲给他造成了什么伤害。Tony转过身，敲敲他胸口发出的光芒。“你以为我不怕这个么，一直到我学会怎么正确使用它？”

Bruce摇头，滑下身体坐在温热的大理石地板上。“咱们不要再来一次那种谈话了，行吗，Stark？因为即便第一次是感人…”

Stark只是耸了下肩，两手放到裤子挂扣处。“我想我得洗个澡。你想做什么都行。呆在这儿看什么的，我完全不介意。”他的裤子拉链开了，松垮垮地挂在胯骨上，这位亿万富翁却好像突然想到了什么，他轻笑着慢悠悠地走过来，朝Bruce伸出那只在餐馆里拉他起来的手。他又在咧嘴笑了：“或者你可以加入我。”

Bruce盯着Tony，不太确定他刚才听到的是不是他认为自己听到的话，Tony是不是刚刚真的说了…

但这位亿万富翁微微摇了下手，询问地挑起一边的眉毛，于是Bruce叹口气抓住他的手，让自己被拉起身。“你的女人Pepper对你跟陌生男人洗澡没意见吗？”他问。

“没关系，”Tony微微停顿了一下说，语调干脆。“我得洗个澡，你也得洗个澡…Pepper很喜欢男人洗澡，她没问题的。”

这比没有回答还表明了更多——太多了——但Bruce自己过去几年的复杂情况让他能够明白。Tony和那位女士的事与他无关，尽管所有的流言小报都坚持她是他的女友。因此Bruce只是点点头，在Tony扯掉裤子和短裤的时候抬起眼睛，专注于脱去自己借来的衣服。

“你来吗？”Tony叫道。在中断的水流中这句话清晰可辨，Bruce抓紧水池的边缘，心跳开始加速。他曾经想过变身的关键是将另一个家伙锁起来，但实际比这复杂得多。控制容易，但释放却难于登天。

如果你今天没有那么做大家会遭遇什么事？Bruce把自己脱光的时候想，如果Tony说错你了呢，如果你让Tony失望了…

但这想法太危险了，而且毫无疑问会导致危险的结论，Bruce这会儿太累了，没办法让自己再经受这种精神考验了。因此他把那想法抛到一边，尽力在挨着Tony滑进淋浴的时候不去看他。

另一个男人靠在墙上，黑发贴在头上，舒适的热水冲刷着他伤痕累累的身体，他的双手抱在胸前，就在胸口发出的圆形光晕的下方，眼睛闭着。

很久很久没有这种尴尬和奇异的时刻了。

但又怎么会觉得一切都好呢？

“那东西不会短路什么的么？”他最终问道，这个平常十分多话、似乎永远闭不上嘴的男人的沉默开始让他不安起来。“你的弧反应堆？你是不是应该盖上它，用塑料袋什么的？”

“它今天在真空的太空环境都挺过来了，我想一点儿水也没关系。”Tony回答。他没睁开眼睛，但抬起一只手往后顺着头发，他两侧肋骨上大片的淤伤这会儿更加明显了。

Bruce知道Tony对于在漫画书里都能找到的科学资料了解的清清楚楚，但他没有再追问。真有趣，但这个男人有远见到造了一套可以在那种环境下生存的装甲，他又是怎么将差别巨大的绝境环境融入到设计里的。关于这点，他身体里科学家的部分会想了解更多的。

但他仍然没有问。

“那里是什么样的？”

“你说太空？”Tony问。

“或者是，呃，那些外星人来的地方。一定有些什么吧。”

Tony没有回答，但他终于有了动作，丢给Bruce一瓶看起来非常贵的沐浴乳，自己也拿了一瓶。他挤了一些在手掌上，擦洗自己的身体，快速而有效率的动作来到了他的双腿间。

Bruce抬起头，这样他就不用看着这景象。水似乎从整个天花板倾泻下来，洒在他们周围。就像在速率均匀、热度刚好的瀑布水流中，Bruce忍不住跟加尔各答破损而到处喷水的喷头和肮脏的河边浴房做了不愉快的比较。

“嘿，”Tony说，Bruce微微惊动了一下，感到一只光滑的手放在他的胸口把他手上的沐浴液拿了过来，那只手用拇指随意地扭开盖子，把科学家的一只手拉出来，倒上冰凉的胶状液体。“你还在这儿吗，Banner？”

亿万富翁的眼睛幽暗没有焦距，缺乏Bruce在过去几天看到的讽刺的愉悦和狂热的思考，但不知怎么的，这样却使得目前的情况不再尴尬、怪异和错误。

不，相反，感觉目前的情况却是正确的。不知怎么的，有很久很久都没有这样正确的感觉了。

“恩，我还在。”他说。Bruce这一次无法让自己的眼睛离开Tony，他开始将沐浴液在手间揉出泡沫，慢慢地擦洗自己的手臂和身体。那位亿万富翁拿过洗发露，用指尖揉搓自己的头发，动作敏捷灵巧。他身体的线条得以展示出来——薄薄的肌肉干净而恰到好处，身体上的淤伤丝毫不能将这景色削减半分。

有一部分的Bruce希望自己也能看起来是那样子：伤痕累累，遍布淤青。那是他的感觉，是他希望自己能有的感觉。但他自己甚至没有一点擦伤。是他的另一个自我的回应，就像他面对Bruce自杀的举动，就像每一次…

“你的装甲，总是会弄成这样么，在这种战斗中？”科学家问，试图忽略自己的不安，不愿去想那个月，当他以为可以死、却发现自己做不到的那个晚上。

Tony低头看着自己的胸口，像是他第一次看到那里的狼藉，像是他甚至完全没留意到，但他回答的声音十分疲惫：“不，今天是特殊情况。”

Bruce点头，很高兴对话回到了更为熟悉的话题。技术问题。Tony的装甲如何运作。这话题更安全，非常的安全。“我以为你会弄一些很精致的安全设计防止你，比如，在极端状态下液化之类…”

但Tony直接打断了他的话。“你今天是怎么让他跟我们一起战斗的，Bruce？另一个你？你是怎么控制他的？”

“该死，Stark…”

“来嘛，跟我说说。”他的注视突然变得十分尖锐。“告诉我。”

Bruce闭了一会儿眼睛，不太确定目前的情况，不确定他以为自己该死的在干什么，不确定Tony有什么目的，不确定Tony为什么那么该死的关心Hulk。“起初，”他轻声地说，“我把Hulk当成是种病或是变异。一些我可以控制的东西，只是需要正确药物处理的化学失衡。当这办法不管用以后，我转到了心理和哲学方面。瑜伽，冥思，之类的鬼东西。我以为我的心率也许是控制他的秘密。”

“那么现在呢？”

“我觉得现在没有什么在控制他。只是忽略愤怒，把愤怒隐藏起来。”

Tony想了一会儿，点了点头。“之前，你说你总是很愤怒…”

“是的，”Bruce立刻说，不想再去思考这个问题。“是他的愤怒。一直都是他的愤怒，从每一件事沸腾出来…”

“但是因为什么愤怒？”Tony问，显然这位实验室宅人进入了完全思考模式，轻摇手指，微微踱着步。“什么让他愤怒？什么让你愤怒？”

“不是我…”

“是的，”Tony坚定地说，他停下脚步，就站在Bruce面前。“就是你的愤怒，Banner，因为他就是一部分的你。他一直那么愤怒的原因也许就是你一直把他关在笼子里不认可他，你在否定一部分的自己…”

Bruce因被这回答击中而眨了眨眼，愤怒渐渐消褪，变成了赞同。噢操，这是真的么？这就是原因么？但…“你不知道你在说什么，Stark。”

“哦，是吗？”亿万富翁反驳道。

“你还想再来一次那种对话，是吗？他怎么在射线里救了我的命？”Bruce感到愤怒再次涌起，感到另一个自我的咆哮在他的骨头里咯咯作响，听到他自己的音量开始提高。“他为什么不肯让我就这么死了？你想听听每一次每一种办法我用来…”

“那么他今天的行为呢？”Tony插进来打断了他，Bruce感到Hulk安静了。“他没有伤害到我们任何一个。他跟小组并肩作战。你觉得是不是也许他喜欢你放他出来、接受他…”

“什么？难道我应该对他杀掉那么多外星人感到开心？”Bruce激烈地说，向前跨了一步。“对…”

“为什么不呢？”Tony说，他脸上的表情有些绝望。“我用核弹攻击他们。人性是和外星种族的第一真实接触，我向他们发射了核弹。一艘船，几英里长的船，就这样消失了。就像广岛…”

突然间Tony不再说话，他的手抓着头发，转开了脸。Bruce明白了，全都明白了。

蛇鲨，战斗，在整个过程中他一直在开的玩笑，核弹…

阿拉伯烤肉。

去该死的阿拉伯烤肉的原因。

Tony不想再看那些可怕的东西。

他自己做的事。

他周围的东西。

他自己的本质。

但没有什么，没有任何东西，可以让它们走开。不管他多么努力地尝试，开多少玩笑，多么专注于其他东西，都不能让真相本身被掩盖。

这意味着…这一定意味着…

Tony和他是一样的。

他们都建造了自己的魔鬼，将自己拖入他们不愿居住的世界，成为他们从来不想成为的人。仅仅是出于好奇。因为他们能够做的到。因为他们聪明到没法阻止事情发生。因为他们现在无法停止，不管开多少玩笑，以何种代价，不管他们如何试图疏远、愤世嫉俗，不管他们多么想躲进豪华的顶层套房或是最偏僻的贫民窟中…

另一个男人肯定是感知到了他的想法，因为他胡子嘴角处的笑容不再真实，Bruce能感到自己心跳再次加速，感到Hulk在他的头脑里混合着欢乐和愤怒、也许还有同情的大笑…

“真的是因为心率么？”Tony问。Bruce颤抖着深深吸了口气，看到另一个男人的手放在他的左胸上。

他摇头。他们已经谈过这个问题了。那么现在他们是在说什么呢？“不——不是…”

“那就好，”亿万富翁、天才、花花公子和慈善家说，他看起来更像是一个孤独到绝望的人终于认了一个亲戚。“因为我现在不想被打扰。”

在Bruce可以组织另一个更好的抗议以阻止他们之间不管发生的什么事情之前，Tony的嘴贴到了他的嘴上。Tony整洁的小胡子摩擦着他下巴上粗糙的胡茬，Tony的手用力抓住他的肩膀，Tony覆盖着肌肉的伤痕累累的身体贴着他的，Tony的阴茎硬硬地抵着他的大腿。

他们在接吻，Bruce惊讶了好一会儿。一个见过他最糟糕境地的人，知道他潜伏在表面下的是个怎样的魔鬼的人，正在亲吻他，想要他…

“停下，”他喘息着说，意识到这将会有怎样的结果，如果他放松了控制，如果那种精心培育的疏离变成了情欲，如果他在什么地方迷失了自己。他试图用力挣开，“操，Tony，停下…”

但Tony的手像在钢铁一样环在他的后脑，他一边小心地不去强迫，一边也没有对科学家放手。“我相信你。”他在Bruce耳边轻声说道。

“你不该相信我。”

“那么就相信我。”Tony回答，他的声音远比Bruce能想象的还要柔软，他开始让俩人慢慢地往后退。“相信我说的你不会伤害我。”

Bruce只是闭上眼睛，让自己的前额落下抵住Tony的额头，让他的身体靠在Tony身上。在说话和碰触间，他自己的阴茎开始苏醒，渐渐充满俩人之间的狭小空间。他知道他不应该，这可能不会有好结局，但该死的，他想信任这个男人，第一个在事故之后不带恐惧地看着他的人。

Tony的背撞到了墙，亿万富翁随着亲吻分开发出一声小小的叹息，Bruce移动了一下去继续这个吻。一只湿润的手攥紧Bruce的头发，精瘦的大腿摩擦着他的，他们的嘴唇擦到一起又分开，在落下的水流的热气中毫无阻力。

“我…想要你…在我里面。”Tony在动作间喃喃地说，拇指摩擦着Bruce硬起的乳头。“你能做吗？”

“我…我不知道。”Bruce断断续续地说。他很久没有做爱了，很久都不敢想了，即便是现在他也能感觉到从身体深处升起的情欲伴随着狂暴。但他想要，非常的想要，想感觉这种联系，这种情感与思想的同步在他的生命中十分少有，即使是在他用射线毁掉自己之前。“他可能会出现，如果我不能专心在…”

“那么就不要专心。”Tony继续说，嘴唇和牙齿轻轻滑过他脖颈的皮肤，向后仰起以便他们的阴茎摩擦在一起。他胸前反应堆的圆形边缘撞到了Bruce，而且这甚至显得更加情色，想到这个男人的天才让他在废弃的洞穴里打造了一个装置救了自己的命。“专心在我身上，告诉他这会儿先滚开。”

他们的动作现在更快了，胯部和腹股沟随意的移动开始同步，找到了和声的节奏，这必须停止，在…

“他不听我的，你没有装甲他会伤到你。”Bruce坚持说。他能感觉到他，在他的脑后咆哮着。

“他当然会，”他未来的情人用他今天早上在神盾实验室里的绝对自信的口气告诉他。“来，你知道我是对的…”

因此，尽管害怕，尽管因为Tony的不听话而生气，Bruce仍然努力告诉自己他可以拥有这些，告诉另一个他：安静，你已经玩过了，这是我的。他将全部的感情用来亲吻Tony，抓紧Tony绕在他腰上的大腿，在Tony用一把浴液润滑他时发出呻吟，慢慢地进入Tony，深入平稳地在他体内冲刺，在每一次进入时摩擦俩人间Tony的勃起。他将全部的感情用来呼吸，感觉他们的身体对他诉说的每一句话，感受Tony发出的每一点声音。感受这个时刻所有正确的东西，不去理会任何错误的东西。

Bruce有过震撼身心的高潮，那种高潮来得粗鲁、猛烈，让人眼前发黑。今晚却不同。今晚并不是激烈的冲撞，不。今晚，Bruce感觉到他的快感起起落落，几乎将他整个掏空，直到他的视野一片空白。当眼前的白光变得无法承受，他瘫倒下来，一只手啪的抵上浴室的瓷砖墙壁，同时将自己释放在Tony体内。Tony，在整个过程都支撑着他，足够的信任他，一直坚持着…

他在完全失去意识前最后的想法是他不知道自己做了什么竟得到这些，但也许这就是真实。

*

当然Bruce醒来、完全清醒的时候，他注意到的第一样东西是透过落地窗射进来的日光。

这真有点让人迷惑。更不用提柔软的床单，周围豪华到可笑的床，似乎无处不在的枕头，他身边凌乱、空着的地方…

“早上好，Banner先生。”只能被形容为滑稽的声音说，透过不知道位于哪里的扬声器形成愉快的鸣音。“我相信您昨晚过的还愉快？”

“怎么搞的？”Bruce呻吟着坐了起来，脚挂在床尾。这肯定是JARVIS，这个声音——他读过写Tony的AI的文章。这个目前倒不用担心。他更担心的是他不记得他究竟是怎么从浴室来到这儿的。不管这里是哪。“我…我在哪里？”

“您在Stark主人的主卧室，先生。”电子音以一种忍耐的口气说着，像是在他主人的床上发现陌生人是件很频繁的事。Bruce一想到这种可能就感到胸口里的什么东西攥紧了。

“另一个我…Hulk昨天晚上出来了么？”

“没有。Stark先生带你进来上床的时候您还意识清醒。”

“Stark先生在哪？”

“他几分钟前出去了，先生。他应该…”电脑停顿了一小会儿，可能是去检查了监控录像什么的。“…随时会回来。”

“好的，好的，他出去了。”Bruce说，他站起来，走到俯瞰市中心区的窗子前，他的脚在冰冷的地板上微微抗议。尽管Tony的床近于享乐主义，但这里其他的地方却似乎很空旷。但这儿至少没有蟑螂，他跟自己说。在加尔各答有很多。“去干什么了，买咖啡和甜甜圈？”城市真是一片狼藉。Bruce震惊于这仅仅是在半小时内发生的事。“还是阿拉伯烤肉店这么早就开门了？”

“如果您需要我可以查一下，先生…”

Bruce挥手示意不用，他把头靠在抵着窗子的手臂上。阳光温暖地照在他赤裸的皮肤上。愤怒感觉遥远又陌生，像是心满意足的食肉动物在一场大型杀戮后懒洋洋地闲逛。就在这时，科学家意识到，长久以来的第一次，他感到自己身处平静。

“哈，”他对自己说，一边思索着。“咱们原先可没期待这个，不是吗？

他几乎可以想象，突然的场景闪现：另一个自我，向他点头…

“哇哦，睡美人，”Tony在他身后说，“欣赏风景？早晨风景尤其不错，如果我实话实说的话。”

“这里很不错。”他承认说，微微转过来，只是想看看他。

Tony完美地穿着奇异的西装+运动鞋的组合。他这样子应该看起来很傻，Bruce知道，但不知为何，他看起来…很好。他手里还拿着几个袋子，都是平滑的纸袋，精心设计的简约主义商标。

“噢，看看，现在视野可是大大改进了。”另一个男人露齿笑着，慢慢地走过来，纸袋在手指上晃荡着。“你睡着的时候我擅自让JARVIS给你订了些衣服。总不能让你裸着去参加一个小时后咱们跟Fury的会议吧？”

“你让你的人工智能量了我的身材？”Bruce难以置信地问。“你的天花板上有红外线扫描仪还是什么？”

“这就是我喜欢你的原因，Bruce，其他人都问蠢问题的时候你的问题清晰明白。”Tony说，他来到他身边，将纸袋递给他，另一只手放在他的肩上。

Bruce感到自己靠向他的接触，他不确定这意味着什么，代表什么。

只是Tony是在长久以来第一个他能够依靠的人，是第一个在他身边他感到舒适的人。还有安全。这可不只是一个小发现。

哈。

“咱们能再做一次么？”他发现自己问，“找个时间？也许…”

Tony的回应是一个真正的笑容。

 

FIN.


End file.
